Fate's Lullaby
by Black-Angel-001
Summary: post-series, oneshot. The Winchester's spend a day at the carnival, but something has caught baby Sammy's attention and only the Fates seem to know what's in store.


**Fate's Lullaby**

**Black-Angel-001: this song fits the early supernatural seasons so well (or at least i think so) and as soon as i can get around to it, i'm gonna make a video for it! until then, a one-shot that has no purpose other than a few signs my thought hamsters threw at me repeatedly until i agreed to type it up. so here it is! to avoid confusion, any text **"_in this format_" **is from the song. any text **"**_in this format_**" **is different spots from the show...sorta kinda...**

**Fate's Lullaby**

The carnival was in town in Lawerence, Kansas bringing with it rides, booths, and attractions that tempted even the hardest person into a fun time. The weather was good for it too, crisp with Fall air and a clear sky with a few fluffy white clouds. It was scheduled to stay in town for the whole weekend and almost every family around was attending, to include the Winchester family.

John Winchester was excited to take his wife and two boys to the carnival for the first time, loving that the mere idea of it made Mary's eyes light up with anticipation and Dean's voice babble excitedly. Even four month old Sammy, who didn't really understand what was going on, waved and kicked his arms and legs with joy. With the boys bundled carefully and the parents likewise dressed with warm coats and hats, the Winchester's headed out in the family car to downtown Lawerence.

Main street was full of people milling about, brightly colored with balloons, tents, and lights. Admission was the price of tickets and once those were purchased, it was time to enjoy the fun.

John and Dean went on the go carts with Mary and Sammy standing on the sidelines cheering. The entire family went on the merry-go-round, Sam tucked securly against the front of his big brother with a parent on either side to support them. A chicken on a stick was bought for Dean to start and John to finish, and Sam got to try a little hot chocolate (cooled down drastically for his little mouth) for the first time. They went past the rides and to the prize booths where John won a duck for Mary and from there to the tents with signs advertising for the weird and impossible. Johns scoffed at most of it but Mary kept a careful watch on the people and her sons.

Around that time, Sammy began to fidgit in his stroller, making sounds of agitiation. Dean stepped closer and absently put a hand on top of his head, quieting him for a few minutes before he began again with new energy and vigor. Mary checked his diaper and tempurature, tried to sooth him with his favorite plush toy, bottle, and pacifier but he just squirmed and cried a little more each time. John finally picked him up in his arms, holding Sam in one of his favorite positions, half drapped over John's forearm where he quieted for a little while. He started moving so much after a few minutes though, John got a bit afraid he would drop his baby boy. So Sammy went to his second favorite holding postion, butt seated in the crook of John's arm with his other secure around his middle.

As John got Sam settled in his arms they passed a tent advertising the 'Three Sisters of Fate, tellers of the Future' where three older women were sitting outside the tent in a semi-circle. Sam looked at them and stopped moving, whimphering and crying. When they were out of eye sight Sam started fidgiting again in a more forcefull way, like he did when he didn't feel good; it pretty much settled going home so they could try a nap (for Dean at this point too) and they guided Dean around back the other way. They passed the Sister's of Fate tent again and like before as soon as Sam saw them he quit.

John looked at the baby, the women, then shrugged at Mary. Mary stared at the women too, the hairs on her arms and neck raised for reasons that had nothing to do with the cold. Dean looked between his parents then to the strange women that were gazing at his baby brother. He edged closer to his dad's leg, silently daring them in his four year old way to try something with Sammy. For his part, Sammy continued to stare at the women with a focus a child his age shouldn't have.

The woman on the right took a breath and began in a haunting, steady tone witht the woman on the far left joining in a few bits later:

"_Go to sleep you little baby _

_Go to sleep you little baby_

_Your mamma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay _

_Didn't leave nobody but the baby..._"

The woman in the middle kept up an echo of the lyrics and the harmonious melody washed over the little family. Mary had the strong urge to grab her children and husband and run but instead found herself standing there with impressions of something bad washing over her.

**_John and the boys in the Impala, going from one motel to another, sometimes just sleeping in the car itself when they had too..._**

"_Go to sleep little baby _

_Go to sleep little baby_

_Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn _

_Didn't leave nobody but the baby... _"

**_Two older boys _**_(Dean and Sam?) **in a graveyard, cas can, salt container and shotgun nearby...**_

"_You're a sweet little baby _

_You're a sweet little baby_

_Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop _

_Gonna bring a bottle to the baby..._"

**_Red, red, impossibly red, dripping, leaking from a wrist..._**

"_Don't you weep pretty baby _

_Don't you weep pretty baby_

_She's long gone with her red shoes on _

_Gonna need another lovin' baby..._"

**_Blonde hair spread out, fire bursting from behind the body..._**

At the last line of the stanza the eyes of the women cut to Dean breifly and there was a flash of **_one of the older boys from before looking on with concern and love..._**

"_Go to sleep little baby _

_Go to sleep little baby_

_You and me and the Devil makes three _

_Don't need no other lovin' baby..._"

_**A man in a strange uniform** (military?), **a young man with long hair, and an older man with just the briefest hint of yellow eyes, the other young man from before nowhere to be found...**_

"_Go to sleep little baby _

_Go to sleep little baby_

_Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones _

_And be my ever-lovin' baby._"

**_The young man with long hair limp and totally still on a dirty matress surrounded by equally dirty walls..._**

The last notes of their voices tappered off, as did the in time hand clapping and body swaying. They turned their eyes to each member of the family and let their gaze linger on Sammy, who was still staring at them with the same intense focus and clarity from before. One of them gave a dry chuckle and then they all three shuffled into the tent, thick Southern accents talking amongst each other until the thick fabric of the flap kept the sounds inside.

Mary blinked and started to wish, not for the first time, that she had something to protect her family with, a silver knife, a gun, salt, iron, holy water, something. But, there was the feeling that none of those things would work against the three old women who had just sung to her baby son.

Dean looked confused and it showed when he asked, "Mommy, Daddy, what were they talking about?"

John frowned after the women, then looked down at his oldest, carefully shifting Sammy in his arms. "I don't know, Dean. Maybe it's part of an act."

Dean nodded acceptance of the answer but kept looking back over his shoulder at the tent as they walked away, keeping impossibly close to his father and Sam.

Sam was still and quiet when they walked away, although his eyes tracked on the tent for as long as possible until it was beyond his line of vision. He turned his head this way and that, looking at other things with the baby fascination that was normal for his age until he saw an older man with graying hair standing near a prize booth, arms crossed loosely and a smirk on his face. Sam stared at him until he too passed from his line of sight.

Then man near the booth allowed the smirk to grow to a smile of anticipation, knowing full well nohting the Greek Fates had shown and told Mary would stay with her. As he turned away, someone might have thought they saw a flash of yellow in his eyes for just a few seconds.

**Black-Angel-001: so i hope that didn't suck too bad. like i said, no plot just a thought.**


End file.
